


Tremble at Your Spell

by XavieraP



Series: How to Tame a Crow [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Electricity, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Foot Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gag Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Nudity, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 来自安提瓦的旅客捡到了一个正在被追捕的叛教法师。





	1. Murder My Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·角色扮演  
·预计写五章，之后全程PWP，每章的玩法应该不会重复，看见不喜欢的play自行绕道  
·tag数量可能会增加，有想看的play可以提，我觉得想玩就会写（除了女装，我get不到女装的点）  
·Z视角

你看见他的时候他正跌坐在巷子里，手中紧紧抓着一根法杖。他浑身都湿透了，皮肤苍白得像是刚从河里捞出来的尸体，金色的发丝一缕一缕黏在脸颊和脖子上，冰冷的雨水顺着它们淌进他沾满泥土的袍子里。你只看了他一眼就忍不住打了个冷战，但他却像是感觉不到温度一样神情空茫地不停吸气，急促得连喘气的空隙都没有。你见过境遇比他更狼狈的叛逃法师，但他可能会是第一个死于寒冷的。

安提瓦也有法环和叛逃者，你所在的组织收留了不少这样的亡命之徒，从他们口中——通常是在你们好好操了一场之后——你得知了一些关于追捕过程的细节。除了众所周知的圣殿骑士是法师的克星之外，你的情人们几乎是众口一致地告诉你在面对逃犯的时候，他们还往往没有职称所代表的那么高尚。你的视线在他身上游走，最后在他肩上找到了你所想的东西——一道由箭矢造成的擦伤。你走过去，拈起一点伤口溢出的血嗅了嗅，又尝了一下，不出意料是专门针对施法者的毒药，浓度很高，他和影界的链接恐怕一瞬间就被阻断了，难怪他浑浑噩噩的，这的确是最常见的效果。

他的伤口很新鲜，追捕他的圣殿骑士离这儿恐怕不会太远，而且你听说他们有独特的追踪手段，就算你愿意冒险把他暂时藏起来，那也只是延迟了他必然的死亡而已。

你走神了几秒想象他被斩断脖颈的场景，你得说那很浪费，可带你来到费罗登的这份工作本身就不太容易，你不想节外生枝给自己找麻烦。更何况，你知道旅店附近就有一家地下娼 | 馆，只要40银币你就能在那里得到一个差不多的精灵，而且还是不这么狼狈的。也许他不会特别漂亮、已经被过度使用并且没有一头让你移不开眼睛的金发，可至少你不用担心他会引来一群棘手的铁桶。

你决定当做什么都没有看见，离开这个小巷回去你落脚的旅店，在一楼的吧台和那位丰腴的女招待聊聊天，点一杯热红酒，等雨变小再去那家名叫珍珠的娼 | 馆给自己挑个看着顺眼的精灵……这本来是一件挺容易的事情，只要不是奇丑无比或者想要杀了你，你看谁都挺顺眼的，但你知道他的脸会在你的脑子里待上很久，把你变成最吹毛求疵的客人。他会成为所有你渴望过却没能及时得到的东西之一，而你很少有机会弥补你的遗憾，这一次也不例外。

所以事情就是这样了，你盯着躺在沙发上被简单清洗过的法师，再一次确认按照想好的计划行事从来都不是你的强项，但去他妈的，就算圣殿骑士真的会出现，那也等他们出现再说吧，你又不是没陷入过更糟的情况。

你高高兴兴地拿走了他的法杖、药水和一把劣质匕首，还给他处理了一下伤口。类似的法力毒药你也有，哦不，你不打算给他解药，这种毒药本身并不致命，只不过在这种浓度下，它的效果会需要一阵子——可能一天——才会彻底消失，到时你会记得给他补上足够的分量。

但除开这些不说，你确实打算让他好受一点，你不希望他以为一切都是幻觉或梦境，那太无趣了。

他吐掉了一半你喂给他的药水，但剩下的那些见效很快，他的眼睛渐渐有了焦距，你退开几步，好整以暇地等他清醒过来并察觉自己的处境。

“晚上好。”你说。

他狠狠地倒抽了口气并跳起来——更正，试图跳起来，然后他摔到了地上。你急忙过去扶起他，你冒的那些风险可不是为了让他在你面前把自己磕坏。好在你在意的那些部分都没事，站稳后他惊惶的瞪着你，看见你的耳朵才稍微放松了一点——圣殿骑士里没有精灵。

“我的东西呢？这是什么地方？”他问，并把手臂从你手里挣脱出来，“你是谁？”

你一一回答：“在衣柜里，这是旅店，我是一个旅客。”

他和你拉开了距离，绿眼睛狐疑地扫视这个卧室和你，从他的反应来看他没有发现你带着超过五把匕首。即便如此，他警惕的程度也差强人意，看来你捡到了头一次离开法环的雏鸟。

“你……救了我？”

“算是吧，你是个叛教法师，对吗？”你皱起眉毛，迟疑不定地问：“那些圣殿骑士在找的人是你？”

他像是受惊的猫那样瞪大了眼睛，“他们还在附近？！”

“好像是吧，呃，听着，既然你醒了，那么也许你该走了，我可不想……”

“他们找不到我的。”他打断了你，“你不用担心被我拖累。”

你眨了眨眼，“是吗？你确定？”

“他们蠢到带来了我的符瓶，”他轻蔑的说：“那是他们用来追踪法师的东西，是用我们的……说了你也不懂，总之我打碎了它，现在我只要等到他们走远就能彻底摆脱这群Andraste的狗了。”

你应该克制一点，但你无法说服自己不要微笑，“也就是说，不会有人来找你了。”

“是找不到我了，”他走到窗边，小心翼翼地查看外面你的情况并不耐烦地纠正你，“他们还是会在城里搜查，我得让他们相信我不在……”他的声音突兀地低了下去，他转过来看着你，后背不自觉地贴紧墙壁，绿眼睛里终于有了你期待的情绪，“你为什么救我？”

你的目光舔过他的脸颊和锁骨，刚刚处理伤口的时候你特意脱掉了他的上衣，壁炉里传来的热量让他的皮肤从病态的苍白转为了奶油似的颜色，你想知道他尝起来是否也会像奶油，“你看起来是个聪明人，所以你为什么不猜猜看呢？”

虽然来自一座封闭的高塔，但似乎他没有你以为的那么无知。年轻的法师咬住了下唇，视线飘向半开的衣柜和被反锁的门，“我觉得……你说得对，我，我应该走了，我在这儿对你来说不安全。”

你耸耸肩，“请便。”你看着他像是被魔狼追赶一样踉踉跄跄的冲到衣柜边，拿出法杖和散发着潮湿土腥味的长袍就要往外跑，“哦对了，我可以问你一件事吗？”

他紧紧抓着门把手，慌慌张张地试图将法杖和衣服夹在手臂间好空出另一只手来打开门锁，“很抱歉我没有时间……”

“你觉得教廷会花多少钱买你的行踪？”

咔哒咔哒响个不停的门锁陡然安静下来，法师背对着你僵立在门口，你能看见锁已经打开了，但他却松开手，缓缓地转了过来。

出乎你的意料，那张脸上有隐忍的愤怒和憎恶，却没有恐惧了，“你想要什么？”他近乎冷静地问。

“你没有回答我的问题。”

“去你的问题，”他粗暴地说：“你真想要钱为什么还在跟我说话？你应该把我打晕或者捆起来，是什么让你决定不那么做？”他紧紧地盯着你，几乎让你觉得你才是这里受制于人的那个，“你想要什么？”

“现在吗？让我想想，嗯……我知道我不想要雨水和泥土的味道。”你向浴室所在的方向歪了歪头，“所以你为什么不先去洗个热水澡，把自己收拾干净，然后我们再来谈谈我想要什么，以及作为交换，我能为你提供的东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
Zevran：你觉得我们能让Alistair来友情出演一下你的追捕者吗？  
Surana：要是他知道了我们打算在他养父的别墅里干的事，那么相信我，他会像一堵墙那样誓死屹立在我们中间的。  
Zevran：啧，他真是个扫兴鬼。  
Surana：（点头）所以我觉得我们的安全词应该是Alistair。  
Zevran：棒极了！啊哈，他还奇怪我们为什么这么合拍呢。


	2. Paint Me Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran知道Surana想要什么，而那不是仁慈——他很确定他的法师永远都不会再乞求索然无味的仁慈了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·Spank，打到射  
·深喉，gag sex  
·言语羞辱

你想他知道这样的事情，也许是在一本书里，或者是从某个年长学徒的口中，但这也是他仅有的了。曾经保管他的那座象牙塔，尽管残酷，依旧是座象牙塔，在那里不会有人教他应该如何吞下另一个男人的阴茎，也不会有人告诉他出卖身体的时候应该如何做一个合格的婊子。

幸运的是，你不介意从零开始教他。

“如果你咬我，我就剜掉你所有的牙齿再把你就这样光着丢到圣所门口去。”你柔声说：“而且我会在所有圣殿骑士都睡着的时候这么做，运气好的话你还是有机会逃走的，但如果运气不好，哈，那你不妨现在就猜猜看醒过来的时候身体里会有多少根屌。”

他不得不咬住自己的嘴唇才让它们停止发抖，但即便如此，他还是在瞪你，像个倔强的孩子，明知道会挨打也还是不愿意示弱。

你亲昵地捏了捏他的脸颊，在上面留下手指形状的玫瑰色痕迹，然后你叫他跪下。

他握紧拳头，屈膝放低身体，嘴唇满不情愿地撅起，像是受了什么天大的委屈。你笑起来，揪住他的头发把他拖到了房间里那张沉重的书桌前面。

“嘶！等等……你他妈的干什么？！混蛋！你弄痛我了！”

你无视他的大声抗议与软弱无力的咒骂把他摁在桌面上，他的手臂被你反扣到身后，你用绳子捆住他的手腕并把它们与反方向的桌腿固定在一起。你可以做得更漂亮些——关于绳子——但那可以等到明天。

“我想我忘了告诉你，我是个很通情达理的人。你不想让我操你的喉咙？没问题，我恰好知道很多种可以称之为前戏的备选方案。”你笑眯眯地拍拍他被迫翘起的屁股，单手从裤子上抽出了皮带并随手一甩让它绕着你的手掌缠了一圈，“我希望你会喜欢这一种。”

需要澄清的一点是，你并非虐待狂，但同时你也不是个会在喜欢的东西到手之后把他束之高阁除了欣赏什么都不做的人。况且你答应了他不仅会提供保护，还会在离开丹诺林之前帮他解决追捕者们。这两份活可都不容易，光是同意接下它们，你就已经是在给他优惠价了，他应该知足并履行这场交易里属于他的职责。

“啪！”

第一记抽打带给他的惊吓多过疼痛，你的法师足足过了两秒才不敢置信地扭头看你，“这不是交易的一部分！”他活力十足地喊道：“你毁约！”

下一句是什么？我要告诉妈妈？你翻了个白眼，这个小家伙真的需要被好好上一课，目前来说这是你的责任，于是你给了他第二下，“我们的交易也没有禁止我这么做。”

他吸了口气，“你不能……”

“啪！”你用行动告诉他你能。

“停下……”他的声音和呼吸都在发抖，但他还是在说你不喜欢的话。

“啪！”

他没有叫出声，问题是你同样不喜欢沉默。

“啪！”

一点湿润的鼻音可远达不到让你满意的标准。

“啪！”

你希望他没有咬破嘴唇，你会很生气的，你还没有吻过他呢。

“啪！”

现在事情很明显了，他在跟你僵持，多么不明智的选择。接下来你连着打了他十三下，到第七记的时候他就受不了了，他桌上扭动挣扎，他叫你“先生”，对你道歉，求你仁慈。

你让他哭着挨完了剩下的。

第一轮的抽打结束后那个有着美妙弧线的屁股肿了一圈，像个熟透的桃子，舔一口都会破皮流汁。你把空着的手放上去，揉捏那两团又红又热的臀肉，疼痛让他的腰与背上都渗出了一层细密的汗水。你俯身亲吻他的脊椎，嘴唇顺着它来到第一记抽打所制造的红痕上。在咬住它之前你舔了舔那片隆起的、热度惊人的皮肤，你的收获是一串破碎的呻吟。

你注意到他的腿并拢着，修长的线条直直绷着紧密相合。仅仅是出于好奇，你像撬开贝壳一样掰开了它们。

法师发出一声绝望的哽咽。

他硬着。

你不得不眨眨眼来确认自己没有看错，他的阴茎确实翘着，并且已经勃起有一会儿了的样子。但你还什么都没做呢，只是一点小小的教训而已他就兴奋成这样？看来你的判断有误，他已经是个合格的婊子了。

你拍了拍那根淡色的性器，“告诉我，法师，有多少圣殿骑士像这样教训过你？”

他还在不受控制地抽噎，你又扇了几下他的屁股他才勉强稳住自己，“很多，”他带着昭然若揭的挑衅回答：“我记不清了。”

你将皮带折叠过来，用边缘去摩擦他湿润的马眼，“那么他们知道你**_喜欢_**这个吗？”

“是的，”他毫不犹豫地说：“他们再清楚不过。”

“很好。”你解开了他手腕上的绳子，但没有允许他直起身，“保持这个姿势，”你在他想要再次并起来的腿上抽了一记，命令道：“掰开你的屁股。”

你的命令没有被立刻执行，一部分的原因是他的屁股实在是太疼了，他只小心翼翼地碰了碰那个部位就嘶嘶地吸气，手指和屁股也同时发起抖来。

你宽容地说：“如果你不想，那我们也可以做点别的。”

别无选择，他咬牙抓住自己肿痛的屁股向两边掰开，让还没有被好好招待过的肛口曝露在你面前。

“你会爱死这个的。”你举起皮带，试探性地抽在他紧张得不断收缩的括约肌上。好不容易平静一点的法师再次啜泣出声，可他没有软下去。你开始挥动皮带，一次比一次重，他的声音被你逼得越来越高亢尖锐。他混乱地喊着精灵们所信仰的神祗的名字，他也喊你，他不知道你的名字所以杂种和先生交替出现。至于你给出的回应，毫无疑问只有一种。皮带在你手中毒蛇般舞动，一口一口地咬在那个充血成深红色的穴口。他逐渐不再闪躲了，而当你故意让末端擦过他摇晃的囊袋，痛苦的哭叫与呻吟便陡然打了一个甜蜜至极的弯，

你没有体贴到在这个时候放过他，让你啧啧称奇的是正在射精的法师一边发出湿漉漉的叫声一边把屁股往后送了送，甚至还摇晃起来，直白地渴求更多抽打。

你有什么理由不满足他？

抽打在你确定他射完了最后一滴精液后才停止，可他依然趴在那里，手牢牢地按在自己的屁股上，不自然肿起的括约肌中央闪动着水光，在空气里一缩一缩地颤抖。

“求你……”他扭过头来，看着你嗫嚅：“求你……”

你知道他想要什么，而那不是仁慈——你很确定他永远都不会再乞求索然无味的仁慈了。

“转过来，跪下。”

这次他几乎是迫切地跪倒在你面前，潮红从他的脸颊蔓延到耳尖，但他仰头看着你，眼中没有半点羞怯，只有浓烈的渴望。

你解开半挂在腰上的裤子，抛给他两个选择：“你想要自己来舔，还是想要我把你操到叫不出来？”

你的阴茎从布料下弹了出来，正好打在他脸上。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，绿眼睛目不转睛地盯着它看，但他没有擅自做任何事，乖孩子。

“操我。”他说。

你咧嘴微笑，“如你所愿，小荡妇，我保证你到明天都别想说出半句话来。”

你把阴茎插进他温顺张大的嘴里，龟头故意在他脸颊上顶起一个色情的凸起。他的舌头追逐着你，每一滴苦涩的前液都被舔走吞掉，你有多久没见过这样的热切了？最敬业的妓女都比不上他。

虽然他的舌头很棒，但你是个守信的人，所以你按住他的脑袋，开始坚定地往里推。他的喉咙条件反射地收紧，拒绝让你进入，你不耐烦地拍拍他的脸，叫他放轻松点，否则你就只能拔出来了。他深深吸了口气，努力地吞咽你的龟头。你顺着他的吞咽小幅度地做深入浅出的动作，一点点强迫他的喉咙为你打开。

泪水从他发红的眼角滚落，但他没有后退，他忍耐着，忍耐你嵌在他喉管里的阴茎，忍耐干呕的欲望和被迫吞下大块异物的不适与钝痛。你停了下来，恶劣地好奇他能这样忍耐多久。你听着他越来越急促的抽气在心里慢悠悠地计数，1，2，3……答案是不到半分钟法师就拼命挣扎起来，他吐出你的阴茎，伏在你脚边痛苦地咳嗽并干呕。逃亡时他大概没有多少机会吃东西，所以现在他除了唾液什么都吐不出来。你饶有兴致地欣赏了片刻，随即抓住他的头发把他的脑袋拽回原位，他满脸都是眼泪，可他没有抗议，当你握住你的阴茎抽他耳光时他张开了嘴，鲜红的舌尖微微伸出，一个充满诚意的邀请。

你接受了。

两分钟后你重复那样恶劣的行为时，你牢牢地扣住了他的脑袋，一直折磨到他的极限你才开始慢条斯理地律动，给他一点喘息的空间，然后你会再一次那么做，并且你没有再允许他把你完全吐出去。

他的唾液被搅成了白沫，和无助的呜咽一起从他嘴角被你的阴茎挤出来，它们堆积在他的下巴上，太多了之后就往下流淌，顺着他的脖颈与胸膛滑入他双腿之间，打湿他再次硬起来的性器。

现在他能很好地吞下整根阴茎了，只能维持一小会儿并且他会哭得厉害，但也已经值得嘉奖。

“你想让我射在哪儿？”你问他，“脸上，喉咙里，还是舌头上？用手指给我看。”

法师正在艰难地应付你的又一次恶作剧，他快喘不过气了，你稍微退出一点，并把问题重复了一遍。

他在考虑时仍旧吸吮着你的阴茎，那张不久前还在大喊大叫的嘴现在驯服得像是为肉棒而生的性器官。你暂时不能对他的屁股做出任何评价，但他的嘴的确是个让你的鸡巴相当满意的洞。

他把一根手指伸进嘴里，贴着你的阴茎压在他自己的舌头上。

“那么，别急着咽下去，”你嘱咐道：“我想看见你含着我的精液。”

他小幅度地点头。

你又撤出一些，再狠狠操进去，把他的呻吟顶成无法分辨的碎片。他跟不上你的节奏了，吞咽还没结束你就往外抽，他呛咳起来，你又残酷地插回去，那颗金色的脑袋被穿在你的鸡巴上，哭都哭不顺畅。

最后你忍耐着把自己完全送进去的欲望，把阴茎的顶端抵在他的舌头上射了出来。

他从你马眼里吮走最后一滴精液，然后仰头，张开嘴，你能看见他的下排牙齿和舌头都泡在乳白色的液体里。他凝视着你，舌头在那团精液里翻来搅去地品尝它的味道。

“咽下去。”

他合上嘴唇，不舍但顺从地把你的精液吞进了肚子里。

你让他靠着你的腿喘了一会气，接着你抓住他的手臂把他从地上拎起来，“去床上趴着，把屁股翘起来，”你吻了吻他的耳尖：“你的服务时间还没结束呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
Zevran：我们需要确定一下这场游戏的底线。  
Surana：我以为有安全词就够了？好吧，怎么确定？  
Zevran：你有什么事情是绝对不愿意做的吗？  
Surana：我向你保证了我们会做任何你希望的事，并且我打算遵守我的承诺，所以，没有。  
Zevran：我想说你会后悔的，但你已经知道这个了。  
Surana：想让我后悔只用一根皮带可不够。  
Zevran：我知道你是个勇敢的小精灵，但别这么心急，相信我，我也同样打算遵守我的承诺呢。
> 
> 打游戏肝学习去了x过几天良心发现（？）再继续折腾无知无畏的Surana


	3. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这的确是一场他妈的竞争，并且今晚他输得难看极了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·尿道play  
·高潮限制  
·强制自慰/电击  
·贞操带

他想起了法环，想起了永远在监视他们的那些眼睛，冷硬的盔甲部件互相撞击时发出的声音能让最年幼的学徒都不惜咬破嘴唇来止住哭声。每个法师的一举一动都遵守着一套非书面的规则：不能跑，也不能大声哭和笑，永远要表现得足够冷静和理智，以及服从。看见那边的静默者了吗？对，向他们学着点，如果你不想真的变成他们。

但他从来都不是最循规蹈矩的那个，不，他知道圣殿骑士的底线在哪，并且他乐于利用他们——自以为——的正派与高尚。 他被惩罚过很多次，但没有一次严酷到足以给他一个只要想起来就怕得发抖的教训，甚至它们反倒助长了他的傲慢，并最终促使他向整个教廷挑衅——他逃离了法环。

可傲慢被称为原罪并非毫无缘由，和偷窃或杀人不一样，它所招致的惩罚往往不必借助他人之手，罪人给自己找的麻烦就够他吃上大苦头了。年轻的法师没能及时意识到法环之外的人并不都遵守着刻板的戒律，也并不都总是想着要维持自己的体面。

又或者他只是真的运气很差。

那只来自安提瓦的乌鸦放在他的后腰上的手往前推了推，他听见对方重复了一遍自己几秒钟前给出的命令：“脱掉你的衣服，站到阳台上去。”

外面很冷，天色虽然已经全黑但酒馆全都开门了，精力充沛的战犬们还在旅馆外面的花园里和士兵们嬉闹，有很多人会看见他。而且和法环里那种所有人都没有隐私权的情况不一样，他将是这里唯一一个被剥光被展示被观赏的……东西。

强烈的羞耻让法师又一次摇头，在他的捕获者给出反应之前他转过身去忐忑地亲吻这个同族，掏空了脑袋把昨天晚上学来的技巧全部拿出来给他的新“导师”看。蜜色皮肤的精灵没有制止也没有回应，但在法师终于退开喘气的时候，他舔舔嘴唇，把法师推到墙壁上给了他一个真正的深吻。等到他心满意足，法师还没来得及活动自己酸痛的舌头就看见他向阳台所在的方向歪了下脑袋。

“别让我说第三遍。”

未言明的残酷令法师几乎呻吟出声，而再缺乏经验他也知道这样不对，被一个强壮英俊的精灵吸引是一回事，被这个精灵所作出的暴力暗示弄得脸颊发烫则完全是另一回事。但他控制不了自己，因为光是听着这个安提瓦人说话都是一种色情的折磨，那根声带所发出的每一次低沉轻柔的振动都直接传到了他的裤子底下，就好像那双灵巧的手正在他的双腿之间把玩他的阴茎一样。

“不然呢？”法师听见自己用沙哑的声音挑衅道：“你要继续你没做完的事情，把我的屁股打成四瓣吗？”

他不愿意去细想自己为什么要这么做，因为他习惯了挑战那些凌驾于他的权威或者因为他就像他昨夜尖叫着承认的那样是个饥渴的小婊子，这并不重要，他几乎在那座高塔里待了一辈子，他有权做任何愚蠢的疯狂的事情来庆祝自己不再受那些严苛教条的控制了。

“噢，你觉得那就很糟了？”安提瓦人被逗笑了，“那你真应该看看我对那些我不喜欢的人做的事情。”他的手指划过法师的侧腰，充满暗示地停在他的小腹上，“说实话，我的确希望能够仔细地品尝你，但我们并没有那个慢慢来的时间，不是吗？你有你的追兵，我有我的工作，也许明天我回来的时候你就不在这儿了。法环把你看得那么严，你还是一样逃出来了，我不认为我能做得比几十个圣殿骑士更好。可我离满足到足以厌倦你还远得很哪，如果不是知道我一定会后悔，那我已经把你撕碎吞掉啦，所以帮你自己和我一个忙——别再顶嘴，然后照我说的做。”

法师的心跳加快了，他盯着面前的刺客，清楚地记得对方的皮甲与靴子里藏着的匕首数量，而他的袍子下面什么都没有，药物的效果依然恋恋不舍地盘踞在他身体里，他从没有哪一刻比此刻更脆弱无助。

但他仍然能做出决定，他仍然能让这只乌鸦照他说的做。

“让我看看，”他要求道，也许是因为那些义无反顾奔向他下体的血液，他轻易地忘记了这只是一场游戏而不是什么见鬼的权力竞争，“那些你会对你不喜欢的人做的事，还是说你太喜欢我了所以你做不到？”

安提瓦人的瞳孔在惊讶中放大了一瞬，法师差点笑出声来，他想他永远都会喜欢做这样出乎别人意料的事情，就算结果对他来说是毁灭性的也一样。

“我原本打算让你再喝一点药的，”过了足足有半分钟刺客才缓缓开口，他若有所思地上下打量面前这只年轻傲慢的金丝雀，暗金色的眼睛里闪烁着令法师不安并兴奋的光，“但我想我用得上你的那些小戏法，事实上，你也会非常需要它们。”

法师真心诚意地希望这不只是虚张声势。

————————————————————————————————————

他完全没有意识到那些金属制品的用途，直到它们当中最细也最平滑的那根被另一个精灵拿在手里，用涂抹过润滑油的前端在他的龟头上打转。

“……你在开什么玩笑？”法师浑身僵硬地坐在床上，不敢置信地瞪着那根突然变得异常危险的小棍子。就算说是最细，它也依然和马眼的尺寸毫不匹配，不不不，没有尺寸能谈得上是匹配！老天，那个地方本来就不是用来插入的！

“你这么说就太伤我的心了，对你我一直都认真得很，亲爱的。”那只可恨的乌鸦咧嘴一笑，并终于停止手上的戏弄动作，把金属棒的末端抵在了那个潮湿的小口上，“别乱动，你不会想要被弄伤的。”

金属棒很凉，刚进来一个头就让法师在疼痛和温度的刺激中打了个哆嗦，他抓紧身后的枕头，强迫自己一动不动地坐在原位。没有一个曾在他脑子里预演过的场景能让他对这样的事情有所准备，就算是昨天晚上被操透了屁股他也没有过这样强烈的被侵犯感。

但疼痛并没有持续很久，或者说它并没有法师想象的那么强烈，更多的反而是一种奇特的闷涨。而当金属棒完全进入时，法师感觉自己体内的某个点被戳了一下，和先前的不适截然相反的甜蜜滋味一下子溢了出来，在他意识到之前，他张开嘴发出了同样甜丝丝的呻吟。

那个安提瓦人却在这时候停下了动作，不，他正在缓慢地把金属棍往外抽并且没有要放回来的意思。法师喘息着抓住他的手腕，“等等，再来一次，”他急切地咕哝道：“像那样，那个地方，求你了求你……不！”

他的抗议没有起到作用，安提瓦人还是紧紧握着他的阴茎根部把那根细棒抽了出去，但当他拿起第二根略粗一些，带着螺旋花纹的金属棒，法师立刻闭上了嘴。

再一次被冰凉物件撑开发红的马眼时法师满足地叹气，他不应该喜欢这个，但是在已经尝到甜头之后再来思考一个男人的基本尊严问题已经太迟了。他把腿张得更开，着迷地盯着那根金属棒在另一个精灵的把持下进进出出地操他的阴茎，连被螺旋纹划过尿道内壁都不觉得痛了。这次能让他浑身发软的地方被好好地照顾到了，强烈的快感让他的后穴也收缩起来。他垂着眼睛，目光却悄悄溜向刺客的胯下并愉快地发现对方也硬着。隔着布料法师都能描摹出那根东西的形状与热度，它在他的喉咙里时是个可怕的暴徒，但当它沉甸甸地碾过他屁股里那枚腺体……

视线忽然被抬起，法师吓了一跳，那根填满他脑子的阴茎的主人正捏着他的下巴，神情戏谑，“我的眼睛在这儿呢。”

谁管它们在哪，法师想，我又用不上你的眼睛。

但他确实用得上那双手，所以他催促道：“别停下。”

另一个精灵摇了摇头并提出了一个完全不相干的问题：“现在你能施法吗？”

法师满不情愿地把自己的脑袋从情欲里捞出来抖了抖，然后他检查了一下自己，“不足以杀了你，放心了吗？”

“好极了，”安提瓦人收回手，笑眯眯地说：“那么你应该能制造一点儿不那么惊人的雷电，然后通过这根东西把它一路送到你的身体里面去，对吗？”

“……”法师眨了眨眼，他对电击和被电击都不陌生，法环里总有那么几个控制不好魔力与法术的蠢货，别说学徒了，导师们也没少被误伤过，所以他知道那是什么滋味。但过去那都是意外，并且是充足监督下的意外，被误伤也只是很短暂的一瞬间，连治疗术都没必要用上，可是现在这个混蛋正在要求他电击他自己最脆弱的部位，并且可以预想到的，他要求的不会只是一瞬间。

“不，”法师突然找回了对这些金属棍和对这个精灵的恐惧，他摇着头往后瑟缩，一直蹭到了床头，“我受不了的，不行，这太过了……我，我可以做别的事……”

“如果你不照做，我就再给你喝点药然后把你绑到阳台上去操到我满意为止，”他的捕获者轻柔地说：“也许我还会允许和我一样特别喜欢你的人上来加入我们，毕竟我一个人可没法同时满足你的两张嘴，哦等等，我们可能会需要第三个人，你的老二现在也喜欢被操了，不是吗？”

“你说过你喜欢我！”

“不然你觉得为什么你还能好好儿地在这里跟我大喊大叫？”

法师死死地咬住了嘴唇，另一个精灵没有继续催促，他只是拿出一柄匕首，又拿出一只玻璃瓶，然后当着法师的面将瓶子里明艳浓稠的玫红色药水仔仔细细地涂抹在刀刃上。伊利姆矿石的气味比任何威胁都有效，法师咬着嘴唇深吸一口气，逼迫自己把手放到了金属棒顶端的圆珠上。

直接刺入前列腺的电流，虽然只是非常轻微的一束，也让法师的大脑瞬间空白。那个敏感至极的地方仿佛被无数根针戳刺挤压着，又痛又麻，他视线里的一切都在强烈的刺激里失去了意义，原本甜美的快慰变成了尖刀一寸一寸舔过他的神经，每一秒他都觉得自己要碎掉了。

他能够清楚意识到的下一件事是贴在他脸颊上的手，粗糙，但是温暖，他等了几秒，没有迎来一个耳光，于是他哑着嗓子问：“……可以了吗？”

“继续，”那个安提瓦人温柔地说：“用完你的魔力。”

法师恨死了即便和自己一样硬着，他听起来还是那么冷静。但法师更恨那个声音对自己做出的事情，它让他口干舌燥，让他渴望任何被施加到他身上来的羞辱和折磨，让他不受控制地从指尖施放出电流，一次又一次，直到他的手指抖得捏不住那枚圆珠为止。无处可去的数次高潮在他身体里回荡，可他甚至都没想过要拔出那根东西让自己痛痛快快地射精。

法师的手臂无力地垂落到床单上，另一双平稳许多的手握住他的阴茎和尿道棒的尾端，将被焐得发烫的金属棒抽了出去。积蓄已久的精液立刻涌了出来，法师虚弱又满足地哼叫，但他没能看见安提瓦人已经拿起了第三根金属棒，它和第一根差不多细，但上面每隔半寸就有一枚小指指尖那么粗的圆珠。他的捕获者在他变调的哭叫声里把最后一根尿道棒插进了他正在射精的阴茎里，没能流出的精液全被堵了回去。

安提瓦人用那根细棒又操了他一阵，法师呜咽着想要蜷起身体，却被那双手抱起来翻了个身摆成了跪趴的姿势。他听见身后传来惊叹的声音，然后一根手指来到了他的肛口，那个昨夜被充分使用又没有得到任何治疗的地方依旧肿着，并且异常地湿润着。法师含混地咕哝着他自己都听不明白的字句并把屁股往后送了送，很快他渴求的那个器官就贴上了他的腿根。它又热又硬，只是在腿根磨蹭都能让法师清晰地回忆起它的形状与重量，并且是的，此刻它就是这整个世界里最重要的东西没有之一。

但即便法师的期待已经多到溢出他的身体，那根阴茎也没有如他所想的那样插入他的屁股。它滑入了他被推到拢起的双腿之间，然后开始前后律动。法师勉力撑起身体向下看去，深红色的龟头在他双腿之间进进出出，不断地顶起他鼓胀的阴囊，把他仍旧被堵着的阴茎也操得摇晃不止。

现在他真的忍不住眼泪了他的阴茎痛得要命却还该死地硬着而他湿透的屁股却只能可悲地互相摩擦着吮吸空气去他妈的尊严他现在只想掰开自己的屁股乞求这个残酷的混蛋操他就算那意味着他得光着身子趴到阳台上去也可以他什么都愿意做只要那根该死的阴茎能找对地方而不是像现在这样操他的腿！

但他没有，不是因为他不想开口，而是他身体里剩余的力气只够他发出一点幼猫般微弱的咕哝。

安提瓦人喘息着在法师的后颈印下一个十足温柔的吻，没有抽打，没有疼痛，没有任何可以给法师足够抚慰的刺激，他射在法师的双腿之间，然后他细心又体贴地把自己造成的狼藉擦得干干净净，一滴精液都没剩下。法师嗅着空气里残留的腥味儿，觉得自己随时都会失去理智向任何一个长着屌的生物求欢。但很快这个念头也被掐死在了摇篮里——他的下半身被戴上了一根古怪的腰带，前面有鸟笼状的金属物件取代金属棒锁住他的阴茎，后面则是一枚锥形肛塞，它很小巧，连敏感点都蹭不到，可是在整条腰带被调整过长度和松紧后，它就牢牢地嵌在了法师的屁股里。

“我可不想你在我眼皮子底下爬到别人胯下去。”那个安提瓦人说，好像不久前威胁要和陌生人分享法师的混蛋不是他一样。他把一只同样特殊的口枷塞到法师嘴里，以此来确保他虽然好好地合拢嘴唇但绝对没法去舔谁的屌，“做个好梦，亲爱的，我们明天见。”

不用明天，你的目的已经达到了，另一个精灵离开后法师盯着天花板想。他很确定自己已经没有一丝一毫对那个混蛋说“不”的意愿了，而明天，他不知道自己会面对什么要求，也不在乎。

他知道并且在乎的是，这的确是一场他妈的竞争，并且今晚他输得难看极了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放假啦=w=


End file.
